The Red String of Fate: Sting's Story
by im ur misconception
Summary: This is a small side story, to tell the Where, how, who and why, after Sting got sent away in 'The Red String of Fate' by Rogue. It will give inside information about how he got his mate(s) which will make a later section of the original story easier to understand and accept. Please Read & Review at your leisure. And thanks again for taking the time to read my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima, who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line though.

This is a side story to fill in for the 'What ever happened to Sting?' from my main story, 'The Red String of Fate'. It should fill you in as to what happened to Sting after Rogue sent him away, and how he found his significant other(s). Tee hee.. Please enjoy the short story, and please Review it. Be honest but don't be rude and flame. Thank you!

The Red String of Fate: Sting's Tale

By:

Im ur misconception

_August 5th, Sting's Point of view:_

Only a few things registered in his instinct soaked mind, as he ran through the trees. His friend was a threat, that something smelled rather enticing ahead of him. It didn't really matter what it was, just that it called to his beast, making him run faster to get away from Rogue. His vision was sharp, outlining everything with amazing clarity, allowing him to jump and duck under the various bushes and branches that littered Magnolia's Eastern Forest. The smell was getting stronger and stronger, and as he got closer to the edge of the forest, the sound of heavy breathing and laughter reached his ears. The sound only spurred him on, making him want to hurry before it vanished. With one last spurt of speed, Sting jumped over the low hedges lining the road.

His nose filled with the sweetest scent he had ever smelled, mixed with sudden fear and panic. The sound of a choked scream catching his ears, Sting turned to look down at a very familiar blond staring up at him with wide honey brown eyes, her heart shaped face framed by short blond bangs. Letting his eyes travel down, he noted pink, slightly pouty lips that were open in shock. His mind barely registered that the the woman he was looking at, who was currently driving his senses nuts, was none other than Lucy Heartifilia, of Fairy Tail. Feeling a surge of magic rumbling from the core of his being, Sting watched as she took a step back, only to catch her heel on a rock. Quickly he darted forward, catching her by her shoulders; the feel of her skin, as he pulled her back to standing, was like a small electrical jolt. The fact that she was shivering barely registered in his mind as he leaned in, sniffing at her hair and neck, growling in a mix of happiness and annoyance. There was the smell of another dragon slayer on her body, which was displeasing.

Sting's inner beast rolled underneath his skin, telling him, although she had another's smell, she was pure and untouched. Pulling his head back, he hissed into her ear, "**"You reek of another, little fairy mage. But I will take that off of you."** After he finished speaking, he pulled her closer to his chest, enjoying the brief feeling of her curves against his, before she started to struggle against him. With a low threatening growl, Sting stilled her, as the smell of her tears stung his nose. Not caring, he lowered his head and began to nuzzle at the sensitive skin that was between her jaw and ear. Opening his mouth and baring his fangs, he readied himself to mark the girl as his mate, when she was pulled away from him, causing a large wave of rage to crash over what little rationale he had.

He focused his attention on the offender, as the urge to kill swelled up. The sight of black hair and red, slitted eyes meeting his own, only further fueled his urge to obliterate. Sting saw his opponent's lips move as if talking, when he caught a flutter of blond hair in his peripheral vision. Instinct screaming not to let his potential mate get away, Sting turned away from his opponent to give chase. His actions were met with a physical blow, causing him to spin around, growling and hissing at Rogue. When he had been attacked, his mind told him that this was a fight for the girl, one he couldn't afford to lose. In one swift, fluid movement Sting lunged at his opponent with a wide punch, that was easily dodged, and brought swift retaliation.

Wanting to end this quickly, Sting began to activate his Dragon Force Mode, while feeling his opponent gather his own magic to him. With the mode mostly activated, Sting darted in to land a punch with the holy dragon magic, only to see his opponent lift his fingers as he chanted. The words were lost to him with the sheer rage, and urge to fight, clouding his mind, Sting tried to back pedal at the last second, sensing that this would not end in his favor. His reaction was a bit too late, as the chanting stopped and a large black wave washed over him. It cleared his mind of the fog that enveloped it, allowing Sting to smile in understanding, before it completely engulfed his body and knocked him out. His last thought was of being sent to a safe place, as the events of the last few hours came crashing back to him.

Okay...This chapter is done now, and I feel a bit better. Sorry if it bores anyone, I had to do a small recap.

Especially from Sting's point of view, since this is about him

I do hope that you all enjoyed it too some degree.

And thank you again, to my wonderful Beta reader, Leoslady4ever!

Honey you do so much to help better my writing,

more over the same repetitive mistakes.

Also once more, if you like a good long read, and the anime Bleach!

These authors are some fantastic writers.

Lilarin, Cerice Bell, Overactiveimagination39,

Wild Rhov (FT), Smylealong!

Thank you all once again for taking the time to read my dribbles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima, who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line though.

The Red String of Fate: Sting's Tale

By:

Im ur misconception

_August 5th Jungle Train Station:_

The oppresive heat beat down on Sting, making him groan rather irritably, as he rolled to his side. Opening his eyes, only to see the world through a small, blurry haze, he lifted his hand up and wiped the back of it across his eyes. As soon as he touched it, he knew it was sweat, making him curse under his breath as he sat up. The action made the world tilt around him, causing a smal wave of motion sickness, causing his flushed, pink skin to take on a light green tint. Slowly, Sting got his bearings as he looked around, knowing where he was by the sound and heat along. A small smile appeared on his lips, as what had happened a while ago, only the gods knew, came back in a massive flood of memories.

The realization of what he had been about to do, and to whom, made his cheeks go red. It wasn't embarrassment, but rarther anger and shame mixed together. He, the might Sting, had almost mated a Fairy Tail mage. Deep down, he was glad that Rogue had stopped him when he did, no matter how enticing that woman had smelled to him. Stopping on that thought, he wondered what it was that made him react like that to her smell. Not in all the time he had been going through heat, did Sting recall ever reacting like that to a singular person. It bothered him, to the core of his being, when he felt his magic surge as the the beast pushed up against his skin, almost like a soothing caress.

"_Hey, what the hell was that reaction to that Fairy wench earlier?"_ Sting questioned his beast. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he pictured an image of his mentor and parent Weislogia, so his beast had a form. Feeling as it rushed up once more to brush against him in a strong, pulsing wave of magic, the answer came to his mind in a soft hiss, _"You shouldn't be complaining: you reacted more to the smell than I did, brat. Besides, the magic would have been higly compatible with you... or any dragon slayer to boot. It is rare and as old as our magic. Besides, did you check out those tits! They would have made wonderful pillows for our head."_ Sting grimaced at the answer, as he curled his hands into tight fists, causing his nails to dig into the soft flesh of his palms.

Groaning loudly, he replied in a soft voice. _"Yeah, well.. No.. first, she is Natsu's woman, his unmarked and unmated mate. Besides, she is weak Fairy, and would only be a hindrance to me; she would get us banned from the guild you know."_ There was silence before his power surged up, slamming againt him, causing Sting to gasp as the air was pushed from his lungs. His beast was rather angry and annoyed at him. _"YOU INSOLENT BRAT!__ You let that guild influnce that thought. If she was the pinky's mate, why was she unmarked, and still pure? Answer that one, you dumb ass. Besides, you knew she would have been a strong mate, who wold be a great mother. Damn, why did she have to chose such a dumb as a __protégé, I will never know." _With a disdainful tone and a snort, his beast withdrew, leaving Sting feeling more ashamed, knowing it was right on all accounts. Hell, he knew as a normal male, he found her pleasing to the eyes, and she was always so nice and forgiving...except for Minerva.

Groaning once more as he tried to catch his breath, Sting opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, taking in the simplistic beauty of the painted orange, gold and pinks of the sunset over the tops of the jungle's exotic trees. With a sigh of resignation, that was followed by him slumping his shoulders, Sting stood up and stretched. Pain flared through his body where he had been hit by Rogue earlier, when he had tried to distract him from Lucy. It was something that made him smile and frown at the same time, the knowledge that Rogue was a dangerous person in both magical and physical battle. With a soft shake of his head, causing soft spiky blond hair to fall into his face, Sting turned to walk to the other end of the platform, wanting to check the time of the next pick up.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked, head down looking at the ground, shuffling his feet. His sensitive nose picked up on the two faint smells. One was really familiar to him, causing a shiver to run down his spine. The second was faint, as if it was masked, but something in him said it was familiar, and he knew it very well. As he tried to reacll it, his body had turned, making him walk towards the jungle proper. Sting soon became aware that the second smell was affecting his body, like Lucy's smell had earlier. There was no beast this time rolling just under his skin, but his instinct said he needed to find the source of it, and claim it. An almost feral gring curved his thin lips, giving his face a frightening snarl on it.

The jung was thick with over growth, but it didn't impede him at all, as Sting followed the smell. He registered that while it had been masked almost expertly, it was getting stronger the furter in he went, also noting that he followed it, he was walking a well hidden path under the dense growth of vegetation. With the sun setting, it was now the hottest part of the day in the jungle, making it almost unbearably sweltering, but it didn't slow him down in the least. He picked up his pace, as faint traces of the two smells became more defined, laced with an almost sulfuric and mineral smell. Eyes slitting and flashing why, Sting began to run towards it all. His instincts caused his ears to sharpen greatly, allowing him to pick up the faint voices of two females not even a half mile ahead of him. They were talking softly and laughing, and he could hear the sounds of water splashing as they moved in it.

_August 3rd Sabertooth Guild_

She was sitting in the office that had previoulsy belonged to her father, not that she had ever seen the man as a father. Secretly she was glad that hew was now permanently gone, and a thin, unfeeling smile barely curved her full red tinted lips. With a disdainful glance at the paperwork piling up on her desk, Minerva tsk'd to herself as she sat up straight, knowing that it would not wait for her. The air hissed between her lips, as she reached across the desk and gathered it all to her, shifting and sorting it with a quick glance. In a matter of minutes, she had it all seperated into four neat piles, all in in order of importance.

Narrowing her dark green eyes, she reached across to the pile that was the guild bills. She noticed that theyw ere starting to pile up, now that the guild was getting less job notices. It rankled her, to the very core of her being, that her guild was now second in Fiore, that the lame, weak, and pathetic 'friendship conquers all' Fairy Tail was number one. She herself had experienced defeat at the hands of the wounded Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, after she had whipped the red-head's 'friend' nearly to death. A small shudder ran down her spine as she recalled the look in that woman's eyes. There was some things she never wanted to see again in her life, and those eyes were one of them. It was like death itself was looking through those dark, chocolate brown eyes.

With a sudden growl, Minerva tossed the bills back on her desk, giving a small glance out of her office door. Her ears picked up the sounds of those not on missions in her guild, just talking solemnly amongst themselves. It had been a norm for the guild as long as she could recall. Suddenly there was a creak, as a squeaky male voice spoke up, **"Is guild Master Miverva here? I have a special delivery for her."** A sudden hush settled over the main room, as all eyes turned towards her office door. Able to see it all as well as the regular post man, Minerva gave a roll of her eyes as she pushed away from the desk. Standing up, she walked around the desk and made her way to stand in the door way, her green eyes pinning the postman to his spot. Wit han arched eyebrow, she looked at him expectantly, as he scuttled over to her and placed the small white envelope in her hand. It was addressed to her specifically, written in a flowing, spidery script of a female.

The man didn't even wait to be dismissed, as he practically dashed out of the guild. Not caring as she stared dwon at the envelope at the writing, she tried to figure out if she knew anyone, let alone a female, that would send her a letter. Glancing up, giving those in the guild a sharp glare, Minerva turend and walked back into her office, shutting the door behind her. Making her way back to her desk, already tearing the envelope open, she ripped out the heavy cream vellum and tossed the now empty envelope into the trash. Already, Minerva had noted that there was no return address or indication of who had snet it, and there was no magic on it. Unfolding it, she quickly scanned what was written there, her eyes widening in scock and disbelief.

_Minerva,_

_I hope this note finds you well and bossing people around in the guild. In the last month, I have learned_

_a lot of what happened that day. Boy, am I surprised, but first congratulations on becoming the new_

_Sabertooth Guild Master. I can only hope that you are a far better and fairer Master than your_

_now desceased father. (He was a jerk!) _

_Anyways, if you haven't already recognized my handwriting, shame on you. But the true purpose of this_

_letter is to invite you to come see me, on my home ground, in the Eastern Jungles, on the 5th of August_

_for some idle chat, as well as infomration trading, if you will. There is a lot I have to _

_fill you in on. My life was saved by you that day, giving me a new purpose. Therefore,_

_I ow this to you, no matter what._

_Please come, I will be there waiting at the statio. If you do not show by 4pm on the 5th, I will take it you either_

_didn't believe this note, or don't care enough._

_YKN_

Smothering a small fit of hysterical laughter, Minerva re-read the note another 3 times, before folding it and placing it on the desk. She wanted to know if the letter was a forgery or not, and woe betide the person if it was. Spinning around in her chair, she faced the window on the back wall, while her mind reeled, trying to make sense of it all. The hand writing had taken her only a few seconds to recognize which caused the shocked reaction. Wiht a small, cruel grin on her lips, Minerva stood up, grabbing the note. She walked to the office door and threw it open, causing everyone to look at her, fear and uncertainty in their eyes at how she was acting. **"I am gonna be leaving tomorrow morning early. Rufus, while I am gone, you are acting as a temporary guild master. I do not know when I will be back. The rest of you, find some DAMNED WORK. That is all."** she said as she made her way to the staircase, thaking them two at a time till she was on the second floor, walking quickly to her room to pack.

_August 5th Before Sting's Arrival_

Standing up and stretching her short but lithe and curved body, Minerva shifted her eyes out the window, as the train came to a complete stop at her desired location. Already, the humidity soaked heat was permeating the interior of the train. She curled her lips at the thought of sweat causing her already skin tight dress to further stick to her body; it disgusted her. With that thought, Minerva reached into the seat beside her and grabbed her luggage, which consisted of a singular bag and her sword. Once those were in hand, she turned and marched off the trian in a huff, ignoring the announcement from the conductor.

Once out on the plateform, she scanned for anyone that could be waiting for her, finding no one, but feeling as if someone was watching her from the edge of the jungle itself. Reaching into her bag with her free hand, Minerva took out the note, making a show of opening it and reading it. A glint appeared in her eyes as it got the effect she had wanted. She lifted her eyes so she was looking as a heavily cloaked figure emerged from the jungle's edge, walking directly towards her. It stopped about 7 feet from her, making Minerva raise her eye brows to her hair line. She wondered if this person really knew her and her reach limit. The cloaked individual was either taking a guess or being very cautious.

Her green gaze grew harder, as she studied what she could see of the cloaked figure, when a soft feminine laugh came from it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as Minerva's eyes shot wide open. A small flicker of emotions, ranging from disbelief, to shock than fear, registered in them, before she was able to school her features. **"I am glad that you have come Lady Minerva. A part of me was telling me that it wouldn't happen, but the part of me that is loyal to you and only you, said without a doubt, the paranoid part of you would come, if just to investigate the note."** A soft female voice said, as the head tilted up to meet her eyes. Though unable to see anything inside of the hood of the cloak, Minerva felt her nerves jumping all over the place.

Her body began to move on it's own, taking small steps towards the cloaked figure, stopping withing arms length. Reaching out, Minerva hesitantly grabbed the edges of the hood and flipped it back. A gasp leaving her lips, she stumbled back a few steps. **"How? I mean you... Why?"** she sputtered out, getting a laugh as brown eyes met her green ones. Small, delicate hands came out of the cloak and lifted the hood back into place. The female looked left and right as if trying to find anyone else, before speaking, **"Come, we can't stay here. I will explain it all to you, when we reach the hot springs of my clan's people. Before you ask, yes, I hail from one of the older tribes in this jungle. Now, come Mina-chan."** Once done, the cloaked figure turned and began to make it's way easily through the jungle's dense overgrowth.

At a loss for what to do, as well as say, Minerva followed the cloaked figure. Her mind tried to sort everything out, and make sense of it before they arrived at the said hot springs, but no matter how she tried to get it to work, this was just way too illogical. Even with time travel, magical worm holes, the probability of it all just-couldn't-happen. Keeping her green eyes on the figure ahead of her, she analyzed every feature that was discernible, only to have her brain tell her it was her. The simple sway of the hips, from the slight swagger like walk to the straight back with shoulders hunched slighlty forward. All Minerva could think was that she had finally lost it, and it wasn't the heat around them. Soon enough, the figure stopped, reaching and tracing a strang patter in the air, causing the foliage to shimmer before thinning in places and out right vanishing in others, to reveal a small, secluded hot springs that had a few hadn hewed stone benches placed around.

Blinking her green eyes, she took it the small, well tended clearning, wondering how this place existed without others noticing it. Even if there had been magic shielding it, why couldn't she detect it. A frown graced her lips, as Minerva's eyes stayed focused on her 'guide', who was now stopped by one of the benches. Slowly, the woman turned, lifting pale slender hands up to removed first the hood of the cloak, thatn the cloak itself. Before her stood a pale haired, pale skinned, brown eyed beauty with ample curves. **"I know it is rather hard for you to believe what you are seeing Mina-chan, but I am real. If you care, I can start listing things only you and I should know."** The woman said, with a slightly impish smile on her full pink lips, those brown eyes, that she had known so well, sparkling with mischief.

"**Alright then, prove what you just said, and if one thing is wrong, do not doubt that I will kill you."** Minerva snapped out, while narrowing her green eyes, unaware of what was flashing in their depths. The knowing smile, that was playing on the woman's face, caused anger to well up, as a few other emotions raged just beneath the surface of her semi-calm exterior. With a soft resigned sigh, the woman sat down on the bench, tilting her head as if in thought, her brown eyes never leaving Minerva's green ones, as a bit of sadness darkened them at the distrust from Minerva. **"Well let's see, for starters, you saved me from an attack, brought me back to Sabertooth, and hadme become a member of the guild, but only after I could prove to you that I was 'strong' enough. You are ticklish in the small dimple that is right at the base of your spine. Your preference in food is sweet and spicy, over salty and sour. You despised your father because of what he did to your mother, who is named Illianna, as well as you with his pursuit of being the strongest in all Fiore. And while you do have a particular guy you do like, you prefer women in your bed."** The pale haired woman stated, her voice strong, as well as sure of what she was saying.

Lifting her hand, Minerva silence the woman, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. All rationing aside, she kenw without a doubt tht this woman before her was none other than her lover. The one her father had humiliated, before kicking her out of the guild. The one person who was faithful and loyal to her and her alone, and lover her unconditionally. Taking one step at a time towards the woman who stood up with arms wide ope, Minerva dashed into those soft,caring and lovering arms, not hesitating as she pressed her lips against her companions. The emotions and thoughts that had been kept hidden since that day in July, fully being conveyed and returned. When they broke the kiss, the woman looked down at her, and smiled. **"I love you too, Minerva, and I have missed you as well, my mistress."** she said.

Detaching from each other, Minerva just watched as if she was having an out of body experience, or was in a dream. The woman began to peel off her clothes, folding them meticulously before setting them on the stone bench. Her eyes greedily drank in the sight of her, nothing the subtle changes in her, like her hair was now to her mid back, that there was more muscle tone, and the perfect peach colored skin looked sun-kissed now. **"You know, if you stare like that, I think I might turn to ask from the intesity of it, mistress."** The woman said as she turned to look at Minerva. A faint blush appearing on cheeks, Minerva turned her head to the side and sniffed irritably. **"Well then good riddance, cause then I would know the truth would be before my eyes and not a lie. So tell me, Snow, what happened that day."** Minerva spoke as she too began to undress, haphazardly tossing her clothes next to the neatly folded set on the bench.

With a smile, followed quickly by a soft chuckle as, the one called Snow walked to the edge of the hot spring. **"Well let's see, what you heard wasn't wrong. Technically, I did die. But well..due to some factors, it wasn't a true death. I was just absorbed, so to speak, and now I have a second lease on life, under some conditions."** Snows voice was soft as she dipped a toe into the water before stepping all the way into it, a sigh of blissful ecstasy escaping her lips. Minerva just watched as her lover began to slowly submerger herself into the water, and relax. With a slighlty evil, but happy grin on her lips, she too made her way to the hot spring and go it. The light smell of mierals and sulfer burned her nose as she came up behind the paled haired woman and hugged her from behind, fully dropping her guard. **"Oh, and what would those condiditons be my little pet? Or can you not tell me the full details of that particular thing?"** she asked, her voice soft, girly and totally relaxed.

Snow knew that no one other than Minerva's mother had ever seen her like this, open, caring and utterly vulnerable. It had taken a long time before she had gotten to see this side of her Mistress and lover as well, but it had been so worth it to see her wit her own eyes, what she had known. Minerva was very much a human, who put up a strong barricade wall, and was living in a facade persona. **"I can't divulge the condition to you, but I can say that there will be much happiness and utter chaos in the very near future for us all. Besides, what do you think the reaction is gonna be when 'we' go back to the guild? I really want to see the reactions of Orga's and Rufus' faces. It should be hilarious, don't you think?"** she said, amusement thoroughly coloring her voice. Even thought it was brief, she felt Minerva stiffen at the mention of the guild, before a soft chime like laugh was heard coming from her.

"**Oh, I can so picture their eyes bugging out of their heads, and possibly rolling on the floor. Rufus probably will be doing several memory makes just to make sure you're real. Change is a good and bad thing, Snow, But I do love me some chaos, more so when I don't have to cause it."** Minerva replied as she let go of the woman, and stepped back, to sti down. The details would come in time, but right now, just chatting and catching up was more than enough for her. She sat there, all the while unaware that there was someone who would intrude on their peace, and would change everythign in her life in a unexpected way.

Okay, so the second chapter is done now, and I hope it is strating to give some insight into what is going ot be happening. Here is an author's question to you the readers, do you have an idea of who the one calle Snow is yet? You get a cookie if you get it right!

Also I am trying to take Minerva, keep her cannon, while showing her in a softer light just for this story. In the main part of The Red String of Fate, she will be back to being her normal bossy, controlling, Bleep! Self. Becuase that will be what is called for.

And thanks again to my amazing beta, who not only corrects my stories, but alsos puts in her two cents to help make it a much better read for you all. Thank you Leoslady4ever!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail Characters, let alone any part of the story line. Those completely belong to the talented Hiro Mashima, who also gave us the epic story line of Rave Master.

Notes: As above I do not own anything that is Hiro Mashima's, but I do claim my own Original Characters that will be used to help further the plot. I claim all silly, idealistic and radical Fluff that come from my imagination that does go into the story line though.

The Red String of Fate: Sting's Tale

By:

Im ur misconception

_Monday, August 5th Evening, The Fall & Rise:_

His body slowed, watching the two interact before him, his mind barely registering that the actions and reactions of the one was very odd, but at the same time, it was almost pleasant to see those reactions coming from her. Shaking his head, he started to stalk silently, and very slowly, forward towards the two. Sting's only thought as he got closer was to mark his mate, and satiate himself in her warmth. The feral grin on his lips twisted, becoming much bigger at that promising thought. Soon it would be done, happiness or bliss to be his in a matter of minutes. At the edge of the jungle, he let out a low growl, as he coiled the muscles in his legs, to releasing them as he jumped over the two women, to stand behind them in the hot springs.

His speed enhanced from the state he was in, Sting spun around to reach the white haired woman. His tongue flicked out, licking his lips like an animal that had just caught its favorite prey, and going in for the kill.

**Endings & New Beginnings**

She stood there, watching the antics of her companion, a wry smile on her lips. Softly, Minerva shook her head as Snow stepped towards her, placing her hands on either arm. **"Okay, that would be priceless, and I can't wait to see it. Well, I mean if I am still allowed to be a part of Sabertooth, that is," **Snow spoke, her voice happy yet melancholy at the same time. The words took Minerva by surprise, making her blink as her mind reeled. _"My father kicked her out for being weak, but I am not my father, and she isn't weak. Her strength doesn't exactly come from her magic, but that in itself is rather potent as a rare Celestial Mage. NO, I will have her back in the guild no matter what. I need her."_

Minerva stood there, with Snow's hands on her, unaware that her face was showing everything she was thinking. After a while , Minerva focused her eyes onto the brown ones of her companion. **"You most certainly are welcomed back to the guild as a full member. I refuseto be like my father, though I do have my personal grudges against others,"** Minerva spoke softly, as she leaned in, raising up on the balls of her feet, to plant a soft kiss on the other girl's lips. Snow blinked and blushed at the show of affection, on top of the honest acceptance. Letting her brown eyes look up at the sky, she noted that it was starting to go from the blue gold of evening, to the soft pink and purples of twilight.

She sighed softly into the kiss, before breaking it, leaving Minerva with a slightly confused look. Snow used her hands to shift Minerva to her immediate left and faced her, knowing what was about to happen, even as she started to pick up on the strong magical force that was just at the edge of her sensing range. Taking a deep breath as she looked into deep green pools, Snow smiled as she spoke up in a strong voice, letting it ring out, **"I am so happy that I am still allowed to be in the guild. Minerva, let us begin a new chapter in our lives, okay!?"** She broke off what she was saying as low, feral growl came from the jungle's edge, before a white blur jumped over both Minerva and her, the latter's eyes shooting wide, from first the sound, then who landed behind her in the water.

She let her body go lax, knowing from what she had been shown, resisting would be futile, though Snow couldn't help but flinch when she felt Sting's big hands reach out and grasp her shoulders, pulling her back towards him. Her eyes widened as she watched Minerva, who just stood there for a few minutes, as first shock, then anger washed over her face. Minerva started to move forward, just as Snow felt Sting's warm breath tickle the skin right where her) neck and shoulder connected. Her eyes betrayed her, showing the fear of what was to come, making Minerva come closer, yelling loudly, **"Sting, what the hell is wrong with you? I demand that you stop this right now!"**

The words made Sting hesitate just briefly, as some part of him felt a miniscule wave of fear, but it was for only a brief few seconds, before he returned his attention to his soon-to-be mate. Minerva paled as he opened his mouth, his fangs protruding farther than normal. So many emotions ran through her body, causing it to rush forward towards the two. Just as Sting was lowering his head to bite Snow, Minerva thrust her arms out, one catching his right shoulder pushing on it, as the other slipped between his mouth and the shoulder flesh. Her intent was to pull her lover from her seemingly crazed guild mate, screaming hoarsely only one word, **"NO!"**

Pain flooded her body, overriding the adrenaline that was rushing throughout her system. Minerva's eyes met Snow's as she noted that there was pain in them as well. Letting her eyes drift from her lover's, she saw that Sting had bitten into curve of her thumb and pointer finger with his top fangs, while it was obvious that his bottom fangs had pierced the skin on the back of Snow's shoulder. Her eyes catching (Change to: caught) the blood that was welling up around her hand and the edges of where his mouth met their skin. Feeling true fear for the first time in a long time, Minerva's instincts told her to pull away, to stop what was happening, but as she started to take a step back, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her forwards. Knowing it was the other woman's arms, she let herself be brought back in).

**"It is alright Min-chan. There is no fighting this, even after he releases his mouth. Sting is currently in the throes of marking us as his life mates,"** Snow whispered softly into the top of her head, her voice soft but showing the pain she was in. All Minerva could do was look up with tears making her dark green eyes bright, speaking in a stutter, **"I-I failed y-you again ,d-didn't I, Y-Yukino?"** Just as she finished talking, a new feeling flooded through her, a warm sensation, as if something was being injected into her body. Burying her face into Yukino's chest, she gasped while shuddering, feeling as Yukino did the same. Once more, anger washed over Minerva, as she remained with her face buried, helpless to what was going on, when a soft voice spoke into her mind, _"Mine! And I shall protect the both of you from now on. Though a two-for-one is pretty damned nice, I think I can forgive this stupid runt. Spicy and sweet, just the way I like it!"_

An image formed in her mind, of a rather impressively large white dragon, that had twin rows of spikes going from the crest of its head, to the tip of its tail, ending) in a rather shovel-like tip. The body glimmered like thousands of iridescent pearls, while the dark eyes gleamed like a fathomless obsidian, absorbing the light. _"Who the hell are you, to claim to protect us?"_ she thought back at it, not realizing what she was doing, until she heard Yukino's voice replying, _"This is the true form of Sting's Beast or Dragon Slayer abilities, Min-chan. Due to him biting both of us, which is a bit out of the normal from what I recall, Sting is bound to us, by this emotional, mental, spiritual and magical bond. His magic is now flowing in our bodies, which means this telepathic talk is the gift we are receiving from this bond."_ The white dragon seemed to sit up on its haunches, puffing its chest out, and preening like a egotistical peacock.

Minerva was at a loss, but that didn't stop her from raising a mental fist and punching the dragon as hard as she could imagine in the chest. When the Dragon gave a startled little yelp, before falling to the side, Minerva smirked softly to herself. Pleased at the fact that she could do damage this way, she eyed the dragon up and down, as it started to right itself. _"You bastards, you gave me no warning. I am not happy about this, and as far as I can see, the only good thing is I am now permanently bonded to Yukino. For what has been done, there will be a life time of exacting payment from both of your asses__,__"_ she spat out to the dragon, and still forming image of Sting in front of it, getting much pleasure from the way both of them drew back in a flinch.

Before either Yukino, the dragon or Sting could answer, they were ejected from each others' shared mind. Back in their bodies, Minerva and Yukino looked up as Sting detached himself from the bite mark. He licked his lips as a white glow, that had a faint red tint, came to his eyes making both of them shudder, each watching as the strange glow to his eyes went from white with a red tint, to first a solid brown, then green, before settling back into their normal obsidian black. The look in them was one of rapture, as he spoke in a voice that was, but wasn't his own, **"Now let's get to the best part of the mating pact! I am rather appreciative of you both being virgins!"**

Minerva and Yukino blinked as they blushed furiously, only to feel the world shift, as Sting, still under the effects of his baser instincts, picked them both up rather easily. With each step he took towards the edge of the hot spring, a warmth built up in their groins, letting them know that they weren't gonna get a choice in the next set of activities, but somehow they both knew that it didn't matter, as first Yukino, then Minerva started to laugh aloud, each knowing what the other was thinking. As soon as they were placed gently down, they spun on their 'mate' and both sunk their teeth into his chest, Yukino's bite on his right peck above the nipple, while Minerva's was on the left, below the nipple. The resounding howl of mixed pain, pleasure, and need coming from him, only seemed to fill their growing wanting for him as well.

Releasing their teeth from Sting's chest, blood lightly smeared around their lips, they looked up in unison at the blond Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth. Their gazes connected with his, as he growled low in his throat. He bent at the waist, grabbing Yukino, and pulling her to him, as he planted a rough kiss on Minerva's lips. With no will of their own, the three started a mating that would last for the next few days, and forever live in their minds.


End file.
